National People's News
The National People's News is a publically/state owned media and broadcast organization under the designation of the Agriculture and People's Affairs ministry. The NPN is responsible for the publication and broadcast of music, movies, books, magazines, and news programs. The usage of the NPN is regarded as achieving mainstream success in China, and to more effectivly reach the attention of the nation and abroad. Writers or artists who do make it, are commonly and generally tied to where they started, being more of a local-town flavor than anything. The current commisioner of the NPN is Aijian Huan. Formation The roots of the NPN came about in the later half of the Second Sino-Japanese war as a loosely connected liberal radio broadcasting outlet. In cities and regions with a strong communist supporting basis or a generally liberalized attitude (as was the case in some Kumintang-held cities) it operated as a freely open and readily avaible news and music broadcasting service bent on the entitelment and promotion of the local people. In more Japanese-held or conservative zones of control the NPN was strictly barred from public broadcast, leading many of NPN DJs and broadcasters to seek refuge in mobile, almost nomadic pirate radio stations from the back of a horse or small van. Though, they were heavily limited in range, and their listenership was restricted to the range of their feeble broadcasters. Other members of the NPN in these instanced utilized methods of print and attempted to distribute underground newspapers or pamphlets briefly discussing the news. The NPN was therefore a usefull tool in the early and rebounding Communist movement in the forties and fifties to acquire new members. After the Zeroith Congress the National People's News took on the status of a formalized and identifiable organization responsible for the distribution of the nation's news. With new resources, the NPN would thus expand from printing and radio broadcasting to music and film in the next few years. With this new power, Wen Daohang was appointed first acting commissioner of the newly centralized and formalized NPN. Though with this new centralization, there continues to operate recognized broadcasting and printing agencies within China based on local region and commune which specialize in local affairs the way any local radio and newspaper would act. And protected under Chinese buisiness law, they are free to act provided they do not engage in competitive monoply with neighboring groups and engage in "an equal and friendly coexistence with each other". Divisions Under Wen Daohang the NPN also saw the formation of divisions within it to better oversee the direction and activities of the NPN. Music The NPN Music Recording Division is based in Shanghai and oversees the production, editing, and distribution of China's leading musical talents. Sound recording is primarily carried out in Shanghai, though smaller outlying studios do exist for quick re-takes in an artist's home region. Film The NPN Film Division is based primarily in Macau in southern China, though with affiliations with Shanghai to a degree. Here in the fairer weathered region of China the casting, writing, production, and editing of Chinese films are carried out. Alternatively, the Film Division is also charged with the creation of weekly news reels for distribution to Chinese theaters across the nation where men and women can view them for free. Reels generally last an hour long and are put on a rotation and serve as an over-view for that week's news. This is done due in part to the low number of house-hold television sets in China, though a small broadcasting operation is maintained for that purpose. Print The NPN Printing division oversees national newspapers and magazines in China. They are based in Beijing alongside the main headquarters. Their charges include sending out reporters, writing articles, and editing them for print. The publication of books on a large scale are also handeled through the NPN. Radio A lot less decentralized than the others, the radio division of the NPN is responsible for reading off the news and playing music over the radio broadcast. The demand for a pleasently operating radio division is high, as it is the main source of news and music for much of China. So much so, many cities are hooked up with their own public radio system which plays from 0600 in the morning to 2100 in many cases. NPN personalities and readers varies from province to province. Range The NPN operates all across China as well as into ASB-affiliated nations. As of the Chita conference of 1971 the NPN - as well as other media outlets belonging to other ASB members - are permitted to broadcast and distribute within other ASB nations. Thereby effectivly giving the NPN broadcasting and distribution potential from Vietnam to the USSA. As well as any other outlets. This also gives the NPN an improved ability to recieve information from outside Asia, which given China's political ideas on self-relience has kept many NPN journalists and reporters trapped within Asia itself. But since the issuing of the Chita act the NPN may work with other media outlets such as the Khmer post or now even the Washington Post to acquire information and stories from across the globe. Though its relevence on airtime and space varies. NPN-reachable Nations *Laos *Cambodia *Vietnam *North Korea *Luzon/Philippines *United Socialist States of America *Mexico Non-reachable/former *The Western Communes *Eastern Siberia Commisioner History *Wen Daohang (1959-1977) *Aijian Huan (1977- ) Category:Asia Category:Corporate Category:Company Category:Media